


12 months later

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN





	12 months later

Ikarishipping 

 

Lumios city, finally we made it. It took me time to figure some things out. One thing I knew was that it was February 14th. Valentine's day. A big deal for romance, couples, basically romantic bull shit. I hated it. 

Walking the isles of the hidden boutique I had found, I couldn't help but replay the things Dawn had told me recently.

"I know you're not big on romance."

My hands drifted over a purple dress.

"But that's ok."

My eyes glanced at a pair of white high heels.

"That's part of what makes you, you"

A gleam of light caught my attention as I walked up to the counter.

"It would be nice to know how you feel about me..."

A beautiful piece of platinum jewelry caught my eye.

"I've accepted the fact that my life won't be filled with spontaneity and romance."

The diamonds blended well with the lapis lazuli stone set in the center .

"But that's ok, as long as I have you..."

Just like her...

"I'm happy."

It was stunning. It would be hers, and she would... finally... be mine.

____________________________________

Lumios city. We made our way back here so quickly. For the last year Dawn had been mentioning how romantic this city is. Hinting that she wanted a vacation here. I had swallowed my pride and called her best friend May to ask for advice on how to best pursue this day. Unfortunately for me she not only have me many details of Dawn's fantasy dates, but also made me talk to her boyfriend Drew for... advice on romance...ugh. 

I decided right then and there if I was going to do this, I was going to do it my way. Dawn deserved romance, but I wasn't changing my personality for anyone. I listened to her friends, got some ideas and now it was my time to show her what I could do.   
____________________________________

It was one of the finest restaurants in Lumios. World famous for its top of the line chef's and unique dishes. It took me 4 months to get reservations here. I was waiting for about 10 minutes in front of L'Abeile when a cab rolled to a stop in front of me. I was greatfull I had decided to have Dawn take a cab to meet me here, because she looked amazing.

She was in an orchid color strapless cocktail dress. It had a cinched waist and the skirt was multi layer. The front stopped above her knees while the back flowed longer, nearly to her ankles. The top layer of the skirt was see through and glittery and she wore a crystal encrusted waistband. Her azure blue hair was tied into a fishtail braid that hung over her left shoulder long enough to touch her waist. You could see the lavender hilight she added last year even though it was nearly faded out. She had 6 inch stiletto heels that were peep toe with ribbons instead of straps. Her manicured nails and toes matched with a simple French tip. 

I was speechless. She had always been beautiful to me but tonight, she looked like a goddess. I felt like nothing compared to her beauty. I offered my arm to her, and she took it, allowing me to lead her wordlessly into the restaurant.

____________________________________

I felt so nervous. Paul looked so handsome. His periwinkle hair was tied into a small ponytail that rested a little past his shoulders. He had on black colored slacks which were pressed with a nice crease from the knee down. He had on a silk sky blue button up long sleeve shirt and a black blazer. In place of his normal tennis shoes, he had on black leather alfani shoes. I had never seen him dress up before and felt intimidated by how good he looked.

We were sitting at a secluded candlelit table in the back corner of the restaurant. Paul had taken the initiative and ordered us a bottle of red wine. While looking over the menu I stole a quick glance at Paul. My heart fluttered when I saw that he was staring at me. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he reached his hand across the table and grabbed mine. I had to say something to calm my nerves, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"So...any idea what you want to eat?" 

"I was thinking the beef bourguignon looks good...you?"

"Probably the bouillabaisse, it looks delicious." 

"That does sound good. Are you ready to order?" 

___________________________________

Down by a secluded lake, Dawn and Paul were walking hand in hand along the shoreline in silence. They found a nice hidden spot near the forrest and sat down barefoot on a blanket Paul was carrying.

"Tonight was amazing Paul." The blue haired woman said as she looked dreamily at her companion.

"I...look troublesome..." he started. She got very nervous thinking he was angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..." she quickly cut in.

"N-no..I just...I. sigh look Dawn. I'm not good with words. I don't like romantic things and I hate pretty much everyone. " He started.

"Erm...ok...? Are, are you asking me to stop traveling with you?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"NO!" She pretty much shouted abruptly.  
"It's just...you are so... You're hard headed, stubborn, reckless, you're cheery and optimistic. You are always pushing yourself on me and making me think. You're hot headed and completely selfless. You're everything I hate about people rolled up into one big ball of bubbly blue haired cuteness. The thing is...I don't hate you." He said looking into her midnight eyes. He took note of the tears in the corners of her eyes and wiped them away with his thumb before continuing.

"You're the opposite of me in almost every way. You challenge me in different ways every day and I'm a better man because of it. Not too long ago I was content to live my life alone living as a nomad. But these last 12 months with you have changed everything. Now, I can't bear to think of what life would be without you. I dont think I would make it alone anymore. I want to be certain that your life is everything you want and more."   
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a purple velvet box. Getting down on one knee, he opened the box and grabbed Dawn's hand.

"I want you to be mine forever. I want you by my side. I want us to grow, learn, and reach our goals together. I want to be your companion in life...if you'll have me. Dawn Berlitz, marry me." He stated more than asked. 

The bluenette gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. She was stunned. The tears that she had been fighting back won and freely spilled down her cheeks. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and whispered "yes."

A/N  
Sorry for the abrupt ending hope y'all liked it


End file.
